None of the prior attempts to solve the problem confronted by the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,985 disclosure serves to position the workpiece by mechanical movement for temporary positioning with multidimensional support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,413 is an apparatus for the position of a part along two orthogonal directions thereby providing for loading the position of the carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,460 shows a device for providing electro-pneumatic controlled clamping bars at opposite ends of an X-Y plotting table allowing the operator to clamp or release the work piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,889 shows a calibration system for a coordinate measuring device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,131, shows a machine capable of determining the probe position. The description in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,002 relates to a means for using a position detecting probe to determine three dimensions as it moves in three nonaligned directions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,978 there is shown a coordinate measuring machine using three coordinate arms to measure position. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,917 covers a method of controlling measuring apparatus. The position of the apparatus is predetermined by the computer as a point sequence such as provided by a CAC system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,548 is a noncontact viewing device providing a means of determining three-dimensional measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,681 is directed to maintaining an accurate force and angle in order to more rapidly and accurately determine the resultant force. The last U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,506 discloses a means for tracking and measuring three dimensional coordinates of a three dimensional object.
The instant invention differs from the aforementioned patents in that it does not include the item positioned, it can be used to position measuring devices, the components are off the shelf items, it includes a digital input, it can handle large weights, small servomotors can handle the most delicate parts and up to nine axes may be coordinated.